Girlfriend
by ForensicFan007
Summary: Just something I decided to write using Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend". Tiva.
1. hey hey you you i don't like your GF

Girlfriend

**Girlfriend**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Avril Lavigne or the song "Girlfriend". If I did own NCIS and the characters Tony and Ziva would be together and so would Abby and McGee. I apologize if I made any mistakes. Happy reading!**

It was extremely late, or early depending on how you looked at it. Yet, Ziva David had decided to remain at her desk. She had told Gibbs that she has some work to finish up, and he had not questioned her despite the fact that she had finished all of her paperwork before hand and the rest of the team had. 'Thank goodness he had not', she thought. That would have been difficult to explain. She needed some time by herself but didn't want to go home for reason even she wasn't really sure of.

Her partner, Tony, had been acting strangely recently. He constantly left work to go to a doctor or dentist appointment and was constantly receiving phone calls from University Hospital. For these reasons she had become concerned that the plague, which she had been informed that he had before she joined Special Agent Gibbs' team, had returned. Later the team found out that he had been working an undercover op for the director and the reason he'd been leaving was to visit his girlfriend. He'd been visiting his girlfriend who just so happened to be the daughter of the arms dealer that he and the director were working to bring down. Jeanne Benoit was her name and she had been a part of Tony and Director Shepherd's mission to capture the arms dealer "La Grenouille" but Tony had ended up falling in love with her and when it ended badly because he'd had to tell her, Jeanne, that he'd been undercover and lied to her about who he was and what he did for a living the entire time they dated, she left him. She told him she wasn't coming back and just abandoned him and all her stuff and left. Later she'd sent Tony a note telling him he had to choose. Meaning, he had to choose between her and NCIS. He'd chosen NCIS but he'd been moody and miserable ever since she left.

When Ziva found out all of that she felt hurt, betrayed and angry. He was her partner. She trusted him and he had lied to her and broken that trust. She had wasted energy worry about him and doing research on the plague, and she'd done all of it for what? Nothing.


	2. no way no way i think u need a new one

Girlfriend

Hi! Sorry about the wait. I owe two chapters to anyone who's reading this because I plan to post a chapter a day. So here's the next chapter.

_She had wasted energy worrying about him and doing research on the plague, and she'd done all of it for what? Nothing._

Maybe not. Maybe she did have a reason for worrying about him. The reason being that she cared. She cared about Tony and about what happened to him. She cared whether or not he got hurt and if he continued his relationship with Jeanne, and if they got back together again which she knew he wanted. It would not work out and he'd only end up being more hurt than he already was. The damage had been done the second he had first lied to her, about his name, his job his past. From the very start there was little hope that it would not end badly She also did not see how he could have allowed himself to feel anything for Jeanne when he knew that she was a mission and that he would only end up hurting her, and possibly himself, as a result if he did fall for her. He had though and she could not change that. There was one other person he had hurt, though she would not admit it. Her. She felt as if he'd stabbed her in the back, hard, with a knife. The blade cutting through her heart.

She sighed loudly and stopped thinking about him before she let her thoughts and emotions get out of control, which they were already starting to do. She cared a great deal about Tony, maybe more than she should. Gathering up her gear she decided it was probably best if she went home. She'd get some sleep and maybe in the morning she'd be in control again and the crazy thoughts would be gone. She was tired, not thinking straight. That's all it was. She absolutely did not have feelings for her partner no matter what her other co – workers thought.


	3. hey hey i could be ur GF

Girlfriend

Third chapter! I curious to know what you think and how you think I can improve, so reviews would be helpful! Enjoy.

Ziva had fallen asleep almost as soon as she got into bed and shut off the light. She got up bright and early the next morning to go for her daily run. She had hoped when she got up that going for a run would clear her mind, which was for some reason still full of thoughts of Tony, and help her relax.

Her plan worked until Tony walked into work five minutes late with his hair sticking up in the adorable way it did when he forgot to comb it. He apologized briefly to Gibbs, who head slapped him for being late and apologizing, for being late saying he had slept in. He then sat down at his desk without giving Ziva or McGee a second glance.

He'd been doing that ever since his breakup with Jeanne and personally Ziva was getting fed up with it. She hadn't realized how much she would miss him talking to her, his stupid movie references and even him – flirting with her? No, she definitely didn't miss his constant attempts to get her to sleep with him. Did she? She really had to stop doubting herself. All she wanted from him was friendship. Didn't she?


	4. hey hey you you i know that u like me

Did I write myself a review

Did I write myself a review? I don't remember writing it. Maybe I'm just tired and I'm hallucinating. Oh well. Tell me what you think of this so far. You know you want to. Just click on that button at the bottom of your screen.

_All she wanted from him was friendship. Wasn't it?_

She really was starting to miss the constant flirting. Even though neither agent would admit to it that's what it was. _Was being_ the key word. They used to flirt non – stop sometimes, or until Gibbs made them stop with a slap to the back of the head. Tony would comment on Ziva's appearance, i.e. her ass, and sometimes they'd end up in a situation where he was looking down her shirt and he would make a comment about that. Once Ziva had gone back into a building to disarm a bomb and Tony followed, though she didn't know why. She'd mentioned that he hadn't been looking at a lot of women and he'd said something along the lines of 'well, I'm looking down your shirt right now.' She asked him if he saw anything good and he'd told her what he saw was 'real good.'

When Tony made comments like that she usually pretended to be annoyed at him, calling him a pervert, or just ignored it. Is that what she'd really been doing? Had she only been pretending to be annoyed? Had she actually liked the fact that he thought she was worth staring at? She knew, or she had thought, that the senior field agent found her attractive and may even have wanted her physically at some point. Seriously, what woman didn't Anthony DiNozzo want at some point in time? Did he really ever have any actual romantic feelings towards her though? "Doesn't matter" She mutters as the thought passes through her mind. If he used to like her then fine, but she didn't mean anything to him now. It didn't matter if he still liked her in that way either because even if the attraction were mutual, which it definitely was not, it wasn't allowed. Rule #12 never date a co – worker. The rule clearly stated that any members of Gibbs team were not to get involved with one another, with the exception of Abby of course. Abby, as far as Ziva could tell since she first arrived in DC, was always the favourite of Gibbs and could get away with murder. Ziva was perfectly all right with Gibbs rules except for the ones that prohibited her from using violence as an interrogation technique, or to investigate. She was perfectly okay with those rules. Really she was!


	5. no way no way no it's not a secret

**Hi, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to write but it couldn't be helped. I had to change some of what I wrote because it didn't fit. This chapter is going to be in two part because it's so long.**

**Also, I added the mentioning of Jardine in even though she didn't appear until near the end of season 5 just because it fit. I was going to change it but I'm not feeling great and I didn't feel like it. Sorry for any confusion!**

**Please read and review! Reviews would be appreciated; they make me extremely happy. Happy reading!!**

Apparently McGee didn't think so since he'd written a book based on the team, and in it Ziva's character, Lisa, was secretly in love with Tony's character, Tommy.

"I'm going down to see Abby about a computer problem I'm having at home" McGee said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence that had engulfed the bullpen upon Tony's arrival.

McGee and Ziva usually got to work before Tony and had begun talking about their weekends and other things until Tony showed up. As soon as he arrived the two agents would fall silent again though.

At least something good had come from Tony's altered behavior. As a result of the change in their co – worker's behavior Ziva had gotten to know McGee or Tim as she had occasionally begun to call him, a bit better. So, she supposed the whole silent treatment they were getting from Tony was a good thing, at least in that case.

"Would you –" Ziva began but closed her mouth again. "Never mind Tim. I'll talk to her myself later."

McGee looked at her curiously but didn't ask what she had been about to ask him and just nodded before heading to the elevator to go to Abby's lab. Ziva never said who she was referring to and left her co – worker to, not assume because Gibbs had a rule stating that they were not to assume anything but to double check but, to guess that she had been about to say something about either the director or Abby. They were of course the only two other women they worked with. Well, he supposed, she could have been about to say something about Agent Michelle Lee from the legal department but he doubted it, and since he had just said he was going to see Abby it was most probable that she had been about to ask him to either tell or ask the Forensic Lab Tech something.

. . . Five minutes later

McGee still wasn't back from Abby's lab and the silence in the bullpen between Tony and Ziva was more awkward than ever. Ziva wished McGee would hurry up or that she had gone with him to see Abby. She had not though instead choosing to remain in the bullpen with her partner.

Becoming frustrated with the search she'd been running she bit back a sigh and gave into the temptation to look up at her computer and was surprised to find Tony watching her. She blinked a few times wondering if she wanted him to stop ignoring her, and for things to be the way they were before his stupid undercover mission, so badly that she was hallucinating. No. He was still sitting at his desk quietly, thoughtfully looking at the Israeli across from him. She wouldn't call it staring necessarily, more like watching. He appeared to notice that she'd seen him looking at her because he quickly looked down at a file on his desk pretending to be intensely focused on it. Hmm, maybe it had just been wishful thinking. 'Damn it Tony. Would you just go back to normal? I would even welcome you looking at my ass, DiNozzo!' Ziva didn't bother trying to hide her frustration any longer and actually did sigh as she turned back to her work.

. . . Ten minutes passed

McGee was still not back. Either he was still with Abby doing who knows what or he'd gone to the men's room and was doing who knows what. She could check either location, goodness knew she had no problem hanging out in the men's room or Abby's lab, but she didn't feel like it. Besides, if she left then she would just be running away from her problems and Ziva David did not run from her problems.

"Uh, so – Zee – vah" Tony said surprising her.

There was no way she was hallucinating and hearing voices at the same time. Ziva looked up from her computer again and stared at the agent across from her

"How's life?" Tony grinned apologetically as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Much too quiet?" She made a face.

"Uh, yeah. About that – I just – I've been meaning to . . . Listen Ziva I know I've been being a bit of an idiot, more so than usual I mean, and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you and Tim lately. I plan to apologize to him when he gets back. I'd rather do it in person. To begin with do you think that you could forgive me?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "The real question, I think, is how can I not forgive you?" She replied grinning.

"Of course you can't not forgive me my little hairy butt. We've been through too much crap for that. And who can't not forgive Tony? I mean, come on, with this smile?" He flashed his best DiNozzo smile at her and she smiled back.

"I forgive you Tony."

"Good. Do you want to shake on that? Or how about a kiss? We could exchange some saliva . . ."

He was teasing her, seeing how far he could push before he reached the limit. It was like he always did before he met Jeanne Benoit. The one who had, hopefully only temporarily, caused problems with the team's relationships. "Keep dreaming Tony."

"Hell yeah. Darn right I'm going to dream about what we could possibly be doing right now. I might even have nightmares." His grin widened as Ziva groaned and once again rolled her eyes at him. "They will be dreams with extremely explicit content and much, much, more."

'That could be interesting' Ziva thought. No, no, absolutely not. Tony was her partner and nothing more. She didn't want him to be anything more, and she really did not want to know just how explicit or what kind of explicit he meant. Suddenly Ziva noticed that Tony was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing" was Tony's short reply. He was grinning though so it couldn't be nothing – nothing good at least. "Just thinking."

"About the dreams you could be having of me or what we could be doing, yes?"

Tony didn't answer straight away but continued to just sit there staring at her. "Uh huh. Both" he responded finally.

Ziva shook her head. Some things just never changed with men. Not that she minded of course.

"Do the dreams that you will most likely have involve me doing something that Gibbs would not approve of?" She was curious as to how Tony wanted to seal their deal. She though she might already know but she could be wrong. He didn't respond though so she sent him one of her famous death glares. "Tony? What were you just thinking?"

He appeared to have been staring off into space but at her last question snapped out of it. "Nothing! I wasn't thinking about anything. I have to go see Agent Lee about that – that thing! That's it. I have to go see Jardine about that thing that Gibbs wanted."

Ziva looked at him in confusion. "You just said that you had to go see Agent Lee and then you said that you had to go see Agent Jardine."

"Yes, well. Late night, you know. I went to a bar last night and I'm kinda tired. I meant that I'm going to go see Agent Lee about the warrant that Gibbs wanted. See you later."

Tony started to get up with the intention of bolting out of there, and although he was fast Ziva was faster. She was out of her desk and in front of Tony quicker than any bullet she'd ever fired. She stood there blocking his path fingering the handcuffs attached to her belt.

"What were you thinking Tony?" The tone of her voice was slightly menacing.

Tony gulped obviously feeling trapped and unsure of what to do. Ziva could see him trying desperately to think of a way out of the situation." I was thinking about – McGee and Abby making out in the elevator!?" Tony blurted out as the sound of elevator doors could be heard.

"What?" Ziva asked startled. She whipped around to see what he was talking about. The brief distraction is all Tony needed to extract himself from the corner his partner has pinned him in. Realizing that McGee and Abby aren't actually making out in the elevator Ziva turned to face Tony again, but he wasn't where she remembered him being. "DiNozzo, where the he –" she started to say.

"I can't believe you fell for that. Our little Mossad agent is becoming gullible."

Ziva jumped, mentally cursing herself for being gullible and for allowing him to sneak up on her, and turned around once again to find Tony standing behind her this time. "Not nearly as gullible as McGeek but still . . ."

"DiNozzo, David! What the hell are you two doing?"

This time both agents jumped. "Nothing boss!" They replied in unison.

"Then get back to work. I'm going for coffee and if I come back and find either of you not working I'll have both of your heads, is that clear?"

"Yes boss" Tony said.

"Crystal clear, Gibbs" Ziva answered.

"Good." Gibbs threw his empty coffee cup in the garbage and headed for the elevator.


	6. Note

Hey! Forensic Fan here. I wrote this a few years back and I am not sure if I still have the rest of the story so I am unsure if I'll be updating it! Sorry :(

~ ForensicFan007


End file.
